The Aftermath
by Valerria
Summary: As the successor of an ancient clan dedicated to recording true history, Lavi was nothing but an observer, never getting involved in world affairs but watching from the sidelines. After two years of fighting as an Exorcist for the Black Order, he begins to find himself becoming attached to the people around him and questioning who he really is. Full Summary Inside...
1. Prologue

Allen opened the door to Lavi's room, surprised that the lights were off. The room was dark except for the bright moonlight peaking through the large window across the room. The window was open, the thin pale curtains fluttering in the calm wind. Allen carefully stepped forward, cautious not to stumble over anything.

"Lavi, can we just talk? You've really been acting strange lately," Allen said as he neared the bed. He had recited this conversation over and over again in his head, thinking of every possible response he may receive from his best friend. He paused as he stood next the bed, his grey eyes widening slightly. "Lavi?"

The bed was completely empty with the exception of the studded black bandanna Lavi was wearing earlier that day. Allen glanced around the small room, his eyes adjusting to the darkness that surrounded him. Everything seemed to be in it's perfect place; nothing was misplaced or missing... except for Lavi. As Allen walked around the bed, he noticed a small white object on the floor, almost glowing in the moonlight. It looked out of place in Lavi's neat, organized room. Allen kneeled down and picked it up. It was a folded piece of paper. Allen took a deep breath as he unfolded it, recognizing Lavi's handwriting. He held the paper up to the moonlight so he could read it.

_Dear whoever finds this, _

_Please forgive me, but I have to leave. I can't say why... no one will understand. Not Allen, Yu, Crow, or even Lenalee. Don't misunderstand, I love being an exorcist, but... I can't stay her any longer. I know it might feel like I'm betraying all of you, especially after everything that has just happened. Please, tell the others to forget about me. Tell them I'm dead. Honestly... I'm as good as dead. Whatever you do, don't try to follow me. _

_This is goodbye...forever. _

_-Lavi_


	2. Chapter One

I looked back at the Black Order and sighed. I really was going to miss this place. I hoped someone had found the letter by now...and that the letter would convince them to let me go and forget me. It would be for the best if they just thought of their time with me as just a dream. The kind you forget about after you woke up. I would have given anything to be back with Allen and Yu, maybe even Crow. I wouldn't have even mind traveling with the Old Panda right now, despite our constant bickering. I closed my eyes as a tear rolled down my cheek. I've never realized just how much I would miss Gramps. How much I would miss all of them...

_You can't go back now, Lavi. _

That voice. I opened my eyes slightly. That voice I heard was my own, but it wasn't me speaking. I couldn't stop myself from listening to it and doing whatever it asked. It told me to leave the Order, to keep the others safe. So I willingly obeyed. _You're right, I can't. _

_It's better for you to be on your own, Lavi._

...

Several Days Ago:

_I wandered down the empty hallways, my footsteps echoing eerily back at me. Ever since the recent battle with the Akuma, a very powerful demon sent by the Earl to destroy the Order, everything had been very silent and solemn here. Days were passing like years, really. All of the death and tragedy took it's toll on me too, despite being heir of the Bookman Clan. I can't even remember the last time I laughed...or even smiled. _

_Nausea waved over me as I stepped into my room. A searing pain in my head caused me to drop to the ground. I fell to my hands and knees and scooted back until I was leaning against the side of my bed. I sat there for awhile with my head in my hands, the migraine almost unbearable. The pain I was enduring had been occurring every day since the recent battle. I thought I would have been used to it by then, but every time it happened it felt like nothing I had ever experienced before. _

_I stood up when the pain faded a little and stumbled into the small bathroom, closing the door behind me. I looked into the mirror and sighed. I looked more and more like a 'Bookman' every day. My face was deprived of any expression and the light in my eye had all but faded away. As the migraine began to return, I closed my eyes and tried to relax. I bit down on my lip, hard enough to draw blood. I blindly reached forward and turned on the sink. Wondering how long this would last, I splashed water onto my face. I turned the sink off and open my eyes, freezing at the sight of the reflection. _

_A golden eye, speckled green, replaced my emerald green one and my skin had a pallid, ash colored complexion. I slowly looked down at myself. My skin was tan. I looked back up at the mirror. My skin was ash gray. I glanced back down at myself and then back to the mirror, my eye wide. There must have been something wrong with the mirror. I punched the mirror and the glass shattered, causing pain to shoot through my hand,. I gritted my teeth as my migraine suddenly returned, worst than ever before. As the room suddenly blurred, I stumbled backwards, falling towards the floor. _

_... _

_"Do you think Lavi is alright?" Lenalee asked, standing beside Allen. She nervously ran a hand through her short dark hair, still growing back from when it had all burned off. _

_Allen stared at the ground. "Why do you ask? I think he's fine, especially compared to everyone else around here." _

_"Well, I mean, he's avoiding everyone and when was the last time he seemed happy about anything?" Lenalee asked, her dark eyes wide with concern._

_As much as Allen hated to admit it, Lenalee was right. He looked at her for a moment before speaking. "Lenalee, I think you're worrying too much, but we can check on him if you want to." _

_"I..alright," Lenalee said. _

_Allen began looking around. "Now, I think his room is over-" _

_Allen stopped talking when he heard a loud shatter followed by a crash. Lenalee gasped. "There! That's Lavi's room!" _

_"Lavi!" Allen and Lenalee ran into his room, accompanied by a Finder who heard the crash. They didn't see the red-head anywhere in the room. _

_"The bathroom." Allen walked to the bathroom door, Lenalee and the Finder close behind him. Taking a deep breath, he slowly opened the door. _

_"Lavi..." Lenalee whispered, staring at the exorcist that laid unconsciously on the ground. _

_"What happened to him?" Allen asked, staring at the shattered mirror. _

_"I don't know, but there's blood on the glass. I'll call Komui, we need to take him to the infirmary!" the Finder said, walking over to the telephone in Lavi's bedroom. _

_"He punched out the mirror!" Lenalee cried, holding up Lavi's bloodied hand. _

_Allen stared at Lavi. "But why? This doesn't make any sense. Why is he acting so strange?" _

_... _

_"Where am I?" I whispered quietly. I opened my eye, the bright light above me causing me to cringe. Alarmed, I quickly bolted up. _

_"Lavi!" several voices shouted. I slowly opened my eye to see all my friends sitting around me, giving me concerned looks. I was sitting on a bed in the infirmary. _

_"Why am I here?" I asked them, looking down at my bandaged hand. "What happened to my hand?" _

_"Last night you punched out a mirror and collapsed," Chaoji said, running a hand through his dark hair. _

_"Oh," I murmured, getting out of the bed. _

_"Lavi?" Miranda approached me nervously. I ignored her and walked towards the doorway. _

_"Lavi, are you okay?" Lenalee asked, standing behind me. _

_"I'm fine," I said and kept walking. _

_"Lavi, wait!" Lenalee grabbed my wrist. "Don't walk away from me..."_

_"I said I was fine!" I snapped, jerking my wrist out of her grasp. She flinched and took a step away from me. I froze and looked at her. It reminded me too much of when I yelled at her that one time on the ship. Before she lost all her hair. I watched as tears filled her eyes, regretting the way I yelled at her. _

_"Lavi, why are you acting like this?" Crow asked, walking over and patting Lenalee on the shoulder. _

_"Just...leave me alone," I said quietly before turning and leaving the room. _

_What was wrong with me?_


	3. Chapter Two

"Allen, I've been looking everywhere for you." Allen jerked backwards, nearly falling off Lavi's bed. He was too absorbed by the letter, reading it over and over again, that he didn't even notice Lenalee enter the room. She stood beside him, staring at the slip of paper in his hand. "Allen, what's that? ...Why are you in Lavi's room?... Where's Lavi?"

"Lavi...is gone." It was just a whisper.

"What do you mean gone?" Lenalee asked in a low voice, leaning closer to Allen. Allen was silenced, his body paralyzed. Frustrated, Lenalee snatched the letter from his hand. She read the words on the letter over and over again until her eyesight was blurred from tears. "But why? Why would he leave?"

"I...don't know," Allen said, more to himself than to her. After a few moments, he looked up at her. "Let's go talk to your brother. Maybe we can stop him. He couldn't have gotten too far."

"Okay," Lenalee said with a small nod, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her uniform. Allen took her hand and dragged her out of the room.

...

"Lenalee, Allen, what's going on?" Reever raised a brow at the two teens as they bolted into the room.

"Get...my brother," Lenalee said between breaths.

"Sure thing," Reever replied with a shrug, turning on his heel and walking into Komui's office. Komui was asleep, his head resting on a stack of books. Reever picked up a book from the desk and nudged Komui with it. "Komui, get up."

Komui muttered something that sounded like a 'no' and Reever sighed. "Lenalee is looking for you."

Komui sprung to his feet. "I'm coming, Lenalee!"

Reever watched Komui bolt out of the room, rolling his eyes. "He never changes, does he?"

"What's wrong, Lenalee?" Komui asked the moment he entered the room, almost tripping over a stack of books.

"It's about Lavi," Lenalee said in a small voice as her brother approached them.

Komui suddenly turned serious, his dark eyes widening slightly. "What about him? Is he alright? I know he's been acting...different..."

Allen handed the letter to Komui. "He left..."

Komui read the letter silently, a frown appearing on his face. "This very bad. Does Bookman know anything about this?"

"We don't know, but we could ask him. Maybe he has an idea where Lavi went," Allen replied.

"But...where is he? Doesn't he share a room with Lavi?" Komui asked, folding the letter in his hand and placing it into his pocket.

"Yes, but he's never there," Lenalee replied, glancing at her brother.

"Then I'll send someone to look for him." Komui returned to his office to search for his phone, which was bound to take a long time to find. Allen and Reever followed him. Lenalee watched them before sitting down against one of the bookcases. Once she was sure she was all alone, she began to cry.

Someone walked into the room and sat beside her. She slowly looked over at them. "Kanda?"

"I heard your conversation with your brother," he said, glancing at her from the corner of his eyes. "Is Lavi really gone?"

"I think so," she said with a nod, closing her eyes as tears rolled down her cheek.

Kanda stayed still for a few moments before reaching over and taking her hand in his. "We will find him."

Lenalee opened her eyes and stared at Kanda in shock. She couldn't remember Kanda ever doing anything remotely kind to anyone. He seemed shocked too, and quickly looked away. She also looked away, staring out of the window beside her.

_Where are you going, Lavi? _

...

_Where am I going? _

Heedless to the rain, I kept walking through the town. Bitter cold wind caused my eyes to sting and I wiped them with the sleeve of my rain-drenched gloves, obviously with no significant effect. My boots made a loud splashing sound as I stepped through yet another deep puddle.

_You're going to go find shelter, Lavi, or you're going to get sick and possibly die,_ a voice mocked, amused by my suffering.

I sighed. _Well, I'm not going to break into someone's house, so my chances of survival are looking... very slim. _

_Just be patient_, the voice said.

"Hey! What are you doing walking outside in this weather, young boy!" a voice called out to me. I looked at the person from over my shoulder and wiped away the red hair that clung to my face, careful not to knock off my hood. An elderly lady wearing a simple plaid dress stood at the doorway of a large building. Her brown hair, streaked with grey, was pulled up in a messy bun.

_Told you,_ the voice whispered.

_Shut up_, I hissed at it.

"Uh...I'm lost?" I said the first thing that came to mind. Though it sounded more like a question than an actual statement, the lady nodded and smiled warmly.

"Here, why don't you come spend the night in our inn tonight?" she asked. "We have an extra room."

"Sure," I replied with a kind smile. I slowly reached my hand into my cloak and grabbed the handle of my hammer. I turned and walked towards the woman, watching out for any sudden movements.

I heard a laugh that reminded me too much of my own._ Don't worry about her, Lavi. She isn't a threat_.

I sighed in relief and followed her inside. She led me to a room and told me I could stay there for the night. After asking me if I needed anything, she left, closing the door behind her. After I was fully convinced that I was safe, I took out a long-sleeved green shirt and a pair of white pants out of my bag. I changed clothes, leaving the drenched clothes I was just wearing in a pile in the corner. After drying my hair with a towel from the bathroom I sat down on the bed and relaxed.

_Take out the book, Lavi,_ the voice said.

I paused for a moment. _What book? _

I heard an annoyed sigh. _The one I told you to take from Bookman. The one that discusses the history of the Bookman Clan. _

I reached for my bag, then hesitated. _Are you sure about this? Gramps said I was forbidden to read this book until I succeeded._

_There's a reason he didn't want you to read it, Lavi. There's something you need to know about him_, the voice said, sounding slightly irritated.

I reached in my bag and took out the book. My eyes scanned the words as I flipped through the pages.

_...It is vital for Bookmen to stay unbiased at all times and remain completely neutral; this is because when recording history, even the slightest bias could taint information...Bookmen do not choose sides in wars. They will, however, form temporary alliances with one or even multiple sides of a conflict in order to gain a more detailed record of the conflict and in return may provide information and\/ or their skills as warriors...Friendships and relationships are absolutely forbidden... _

I scowled._ I already knew all this, trust me. Gramps preached it like it was gospel. _

_Just keep reading, Lavi._ I turned another page and froze.

_...Thirty-five years ago, the current Bookman allied with the Noah Family... _

Devitto's words from the ark echoed through my head.

_"Is that guy a member of the Bookman Clan?...So he's on your side now?..." _

I clenched my jaw. _Why didn't I already figure this out? Why did I think of the Noah Clan as enemies_?

_There's something you need to understand, Lavi. Something you always refused to believe, the voice said. Bookmen don't have enemies or friends, only temporary allies. They are the observers of history. Nothing more. Nothing less. _

I frowned. _Did you seriously make me leave the order just to teach me a lesson? _

_No_, the voice said,_ I made you leave because it is time for you to find new allies. _

_New allies?_ I narrowed my eyes. _Just who do you want me to ally with? _

_I'm sure you remember your past encounters with the Noah Family._


	4. Chapter Three

_You saw it yourself, didn't you, Lavi?_ the voice asked quietly. _Your reflection in the mirror._

I fell back on the bed with a frustrated sigh._ I was just imagining things_.

_No, you weren't_, the voice said.

_And why should I trust you?_ I asked, beginning to feel uneasy. I had trusted this voice without really questioning it. If I made a mistake, then I would have nowhere to go. I could not go back to the Black Order, and without a safe place to hide, they would find me.

_Calm down, Lavi. Take a deep breath,_ the voice said, mocking me. _Let me ask you a question. Have you ever wondered about your past, Lavi? _

I paused, slowly closing my eyes. _I know that I had previous personalities or lives or whatever...Deak was my last one. _

_Did Bookman ever tell you what happened to Deak?_ the voice asked, though it seemed to already know the answer.

_No, not really. I just assumed he died or something_, I admitted, opening my eyes.

_That's where you are wrong, Lavi. I'm right here, and I'm trying to stop you from becoming like me. You have so much to learn if you want to succeed where I had failed, but that's why I am here to help you. You just have to trust me. _

...

The maid placed her brush in her apron pocket before taking a step back to admire her work. "You look lovely, Miss Road Kamelot."

"Are they here yet?" Road asked her father impatiently. She asked the question just a few moments ago, but was certain that they were here now.

"They'll be here any moment now, my dear Road," Sheryl replied, stroking his daughter's face. A moment later they heard a knock at the door and the they both rushed to see it. The butler was already standing by the door and Sheryl nodded at him to open the door. The butler gave a short bow and opened the door as Road skipped into the door way.

"Welcome," Sheryl said, leaning into the doorway and looking at his guests.

"Hey, Sheryl," Tyki said casually, raising a hand to greet his brother.

"Ah, you look as dashing as ever, Little Brother," Sheryl said, walking towards Tyki.

Tyki narrowed his eyes and held Sheryl back as he got uncomfortably close to him. "You're kind of creeping me out, Sheryl."

Meanwhile, Road had tackled Duke Millennium, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He gasped for air. "Hello there, Road..."

"Miss Road, please don't hurt Duke Millennium," the maid said quietly, reaching her hands out towards the girl.

The Duke laughed and gently placed Road onto the ground. "She's fine, Miss. Don't worry yourself."

Sheryl and Road lead their guests through their mansion and to the back porch. Road waved bye to them quickly then went to admire flowers with her mother in the garden, the maid following her. Tyki and Duke Millennium sat around a table and Sheryl stood beside them, an amused look on his face. The butler placed some food and drinks on the table before quickly bowing and returning inside.

"The ball was very nice yesterday," Sheryl said, glancing at his brother. "Good work, Tyki."

"It was a tiring job," Tyki said with a sigh, relaxing in his chair.

"But it's important to have influence on noble circles," Sheryl said, before turning towards Duke Millennium. "Duke Millennium, might I suggest you have Tyki married one of these days? There are many young noble girls that he could choose from."

"You must be joking," Tyki said. The last thing he wanted was to play house like his brother.

"Well, if he has no objections, then neither would I," the Duke said indifferently.

"I object," Tyki said quickly, almost falling out of his chair.

"But this life can be fun, you know," Sheryl said happily, facing the garden. "A quiet wife, a white dog, a beautiful garden, and a wonderful daughter."

As if Road could sense her father talking about her, she stood from next to one of the rose bushes and looked over at them. "Father!" she shouted, waving at him.

"Being a father is great," Sheryl said happily as Road ran to the porch. The flower she was holding fell out of her hand, causing her mother to frown. "I'm so glad I got married."

"You only got married so you could adopt Road," Tyki whispered, glaring at his brother.

"What, are you jealous, Tyki?" Sheryl asked playfully, leaning towards his brother. "Don't worry, I still love you too, you dashing thing, you!"

"You really scare me sometimes, brother," Tyki said, leaning back and swatting his brother away.

Road jumped into Tyki's arms and he hissed in pain. She didn't seem to notice and just smiled at him. "What are you guys talking about?"

"I was just saying how much I wanted to cut my hair," Tyki said, knowing how much it would irritate his niece.

"No! I like your hair like that! Don't you dare cut it!" Road said, punching Tyki in the chest. She froze when Tyki gasped in pain, raising a brow. "Does it still hurt where you got cut by..._Allen?"_

"Worried about me?" Tyki asked with a small wink.

"Road, why do you say that boy's name like that?" Sheryl asked, his eyes wide.

"Well, I-" Roadwas about to reply when someone suddenly grabbed her.

"Now, now, Road, don't be so rude to your uncle." Road's mother grabbed Road from under her arms and lifted the small girl off of Tyki.

"Don't worry so much, Tricia," Tyki said with a dismissive wave of his gloved hand. "I'm used to it."

"Tricia, you look awfully pale," Sheryl suddenly said, stroking his wife's cheek. "Don't you think you should be retiring to your room about now?"

"Really?" she asked, her eyes widening slightly

"Yes," Sheryl said. He took Road from her arms. "I'll look after Road, so you go ahead."

"Well then, I shall be taking my leave, Duke Millennium," Tricia said with a short bow. Please make yourself at home."

"Good night, Tricia," The Duke said with a wave. Tricia entered the house, the maid following her. He waited until she disappeared before he spoke. "The Heart bearer is a clever one. Hiding his own identity while waiting for any sign of weakness from us."

"We need to find the Heart before they do," Sheryl said. "If we could destroy it, then all Innocence would be destroyed along with it."

"It's a race for humanity," Tyki said with a sigh. "Whoever finds the Heart first, whether it's us or the Exorcists, will win the war and then control the Fate of the world..."

As the three men started discussing the Heart, Road looked away and stared at the rose bushes in the flower garden. There was something she knew that the others- not even the Earl- knew about, the result of a secret that she knew better than to tell anyone. She always felt a strange connection to the current Bookman heir, but never knew what it was. She knew it wasn't simple attraction like she felt towards Allen, but something much deeper. That alone had drawn her to him, to single him out and to play with him... but when she entered his mind, she did not expect to find_ him_.

Road's gaze focused on a single rose, biting her lip. No one noticed that her eyes had begun to fill with tears. _Deak, are you still there? Can you hear me?_


	5. Chapter Four

It was still dark outside when I woke up. The moonlight from the window was enough to let me move around my room. Deciding that it was a good time for me to leave, I packed my belongings together and neatened up the room. When I was finally done, there were no signs that I ever came there. Feeling accomplished, I threw my bag over my shoulder and headed towards the door.

_Wait, Lavi,_ I heard Deak's voice.

_What now, Deak?_ I sighed quietly.

_Leave the hammer,_ Deak said.

I knitted my brow. _Are you kidding me? What the hell am I supposed to do if I get attacked or something? _

_You don't need it, Lavi,_ Deak said patiently, _You stole the Bookman's blade. That weapon has more power than that hammer could ever potentially have. _

I nodded slowly, glancing at the blade strapped to my belt. It didn't look all that special, but I could sense a strange power radiating from it. _Okay, I understand...but why do I have to leave the hammer? _

_You're friends are most likely already looking for you. They could easily track you down through your innocence,_ Deak said.

_I guess you're right._ With a sigh, I took my hammer out of its holster and tossed it onto the bed. I stared at it for a moment before turning around and silently opening the door. I slowly shut it behind me and tiptoed down the hallway. The inn was dark, and everyone seemed to be asleep. I was able to leave without running into anyone. Stepping out of the inn, I noticed that the sun was about to rise. A good time to leave that town and start making my way to the next one. Lowering my eyes to the ground, I pulled my hood up and began walking.

...

"Komui, I have Bookman!" a man shouted as he entered the room.

The man's shout awoke Lenalee and Kanda, who fell asleep while sitting against the bookcase. They both looked around sleepily before standing up. Allen, Reever, and Komui walked out of the office. Allen and Reever looked half asleep, rubbing their eyes and stretching their arms. Komui looked wide awake, taking quick sips of his coffee as he walked.

"Bookman!" Reever smiled when he saw the old man.

"Leave, shut the door behind you," Komui said to the man who brought Bookman. The man nodded and left the room. Once the door was shut Komui looked around at everyone. "We need to stay very quiet about this, for Lavi's sake. If it gets around that Lavi left, he will be considered a rogue Exorcist. Central will have no choice but to send CROW members to find him."

Allen noticed Lenalee's reaction to her brother's words. Her eyes widened and her fists clenched around the skirt of her uniform. At first he thought she was just coming in terms with Lavi leaving, but then he saw Kanda's reaction. As Komui finished speaking, Kanda's eyes widened slightly and he took a shaky breath. Allen didn't know much about CROW, nor did he understand why the others seemed scared of them.

"Were you aware that Lavi left?" Komui asked Bookman.

"Yes, he took many of my important books and a very important item," Bookman said with a nod. "He was told to never touch any of these things until he became Bookman."

"Why would he take them?" Allen asked.

"Did anyone tell him what happened at Noah's Arc?" Bookman asked, ignoring Allen's question. "When he attacked Allen?"

"No, of course not," Lenalee said, shaking her head.

"We knew that he lost his memory," Allen said. "We figured it would better if he never knew what he did."

The Bookman suddenly looked very angry. There was a long pause before he spoke. "I think I know what's going on. The only way we can find him is if a group of us tracked him down."

"Alright," Komui said, looking at Allen, Lenalee, and Kanda. "You three should go pack your things. I will have a boat ready for you in an hour."

...

"What do you want now?" Tyki asked, feeling annoyed but curious. It was strange for his brother to invite him to go to his home alone, especially when the Earl and him just visited yesterday. Whatever was going on, Tyki had a feeling that he wasn't going to like it.

"Well, brother, I was thinking about what I said yesterday about you getting married," Sheryl said, a cheerful smile on his face. He handed Tyki a cup of tea. "I thought it was such a great idea!"

"So?" Tyki sighed, raising the cup to his lips. His brother was just too persistent.

"So I convinced the Earl to let me arrange your marriage with a lovely young lady," Sheryl said.

Tyki spat out the tea he was drinking. "You did what? Just who is this young lady?"

"I'm sure you remember her," Sheryl said calmly. "You danced with her at the ball."

"No, I don't remember her," Tyki said, narrowing his eyes at his brother.

"Very well, let me refresh your memory," Sheryl said with a smirk. He looked at his butler standing beside him. "Will you please go find the girls and bring back the young lady?"

"Yes sir," the butler said, bowing quickly before leaving the room.

"How did you get the Earl to agree to this?" Tyki asked as soon as the butler shut the door. "Did you get Road to ask him?"

"Actually, Road didn't want to get involved in the matter," Sheryl said. "I convinced the Earl that this marriage is only the best way to help you accomplish your plan."

Tyki raised a brow. "And what plan is this?"

"You're current goal is to find and eliminate all of the Black Order's generals and therefore cause chaos within the order," Sheryl explained, slowly walking in a circle around his brother. "The generals are hard to find, and even harder to kill. You've already killed one, but there's still four more."

"I am aware," Tyki said, still not quite grasping what his brother was getting at. "The one I killed was named Kevin Yeeger. There's still Froi Tiedoll, Cross Marian, Winters Socalo..."

"And Klaud Nine," Sheryl finished Tyki's statement, a smug look on his face.

The doors to the room suddenly opened and the butler stepped into the room. Behind him was a pretty young lady with long blonde curls and bright green eyes. Upon seeing her, Tyki recognized her. Her mother had asked him to dance with her at the ball. She recognized Tyki too, smiling brightly at him.

"Tyki," Sheryl said, standing beside his brother, "This is your fiancé, Vivian Nine. You remember her sister, right? _Klaud Nine_?"


	6. Chapter Five

Ok, so now the story is going to finally speed up. Everything that's led up to this chapter is sort of like a prologue.

"How can I help you, sir?" the lady asked in a cheery voice. "Do you need a room for the night? Or do you want something to drink?"

"I'll take a room for the night," I said, taking some coins out of my cloak pocket and placing them on the counter.

"Of course," she said. She then kneeled down behind the counter. "Let me find the key for your room."

"Thanks," I said with a smile. This girl was pretty cute.

_Lavi, you know I can hear your thoughts, right? Can you please stop checking out every single girl we come across?_ Deak asked.

I smiled. _You know, you get really annoying sometimes, Deak._

It's been a month since I've left the order. I've been traveling from town to town every day, sometimes spending two or three days in a town depending on the weather. Between the towns, Deak would teach me how to use Seals without my hammer. Besides almost starting a forest fire, I have done pretty well.

The bell at the door ringed, signaling someone entering. I didn't bother turning around, but glanced at the innkeeper. She seemed to be having trouble finding the key.

"We can start searching again tomorrow," a man said. I froze at the sound of the voice. _No, it couldn't be... _

"I know, Kanda... I'm just scared that we won't find him," a female voice replied.

_Shit._ I quickly pulled my hood up.

_Lavi, get out of there_, Deak said.

I slowly turned around and walked towards the door, keeping my head low. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw them. Lenalee was crying and Yu was trying to comfort her. Ignoring the guilt I felt, I kept walking. They didn't notice me as I walked past them and I made it to the door. As I walked through the doorway, I bumped into someone. We both took a step back and looked at each other.

_Are you kidding me?_ Deak sounded annoyed. _Did you seriously have to run into __**him?**_

"I'm sor-" Allen froze when he saw me. We stared at each other for a few moments. "Lavi?"

_What are you waiting for, Lavi? Run!_ Deak shouted.

I shoved Allen away and ran past him. A moment later, I heard his footsteps following mine. "Lavi, wait!" he shouted after me.

We kept running for a long time, down streets and around corners. Finally I came to a dead end and was forced to stop running. I took off my hood and slowly turned around, facing Allen. He was out of breath from running, panting heavily. Tears filled his eyes as he stared at me. I swallowed deeply and looked away from him. "Why, Lavi? Why are you running away from me?"

_Unsheathe the blade, Lavi. _

_What? No, I'm not going to fight him. _

_You aren't going to, just unsheathe the blade. _

_If you insist._ I slowly reached down to the blade at my belt.

...

Allen watched as Lavi reached for something under his cloak. A moment later, Lavi's body jolted, as if he had been shocked. His eye widened then slammed shut. His knees buckled and his body collapsed onto the ground.

Allen stared at Lavi for a few moments, his eyes wide. "Lavi?"

"What are you doing, Beansprout?" Kanda shouted, turning the corner. Lenalee was by his side. They froze when they saw Allen and Lavi.

Allen turned around and smiled at them. "I found him... I found Lavi!"

"Allen watch out!" Lenalee screamed.

Allen whirled around. Lavi was on his feet, running towards Allen. In his hands, he held a long dagger. Allen quickly sidestepped, the dagger grazing his shoulder. They both turned and faced each other. Allen felt the cold metal of the dagger press against his neck. He looked at Lavi's hand, then at Lavi, his eyes pleading. Lavi's eye, which now was a strange blue color, was cold and uncaring. It was too familiar, causing Allen to shudder.

"Lavi, please..." Lenalee whispered, staring at the two of them.

Lavi glanced at her then back at Allen, making a sound of annoyance. As he lowered his dagger, his other hand grabbed Allen's collar and jerked him forward. Lavi spun and kicked Allen in the ribs, the loud crack echoing through the alley. Allen fell to the ground, the force of the blow causing him to roll several times.

"Allen!" Lenalee ran to Allen's side. Kanda ran towards Lavi, drawing his sword. He swung his sword at Lavi. Lavi took a step back, dodging the blow. Lenalee gasped.

Allen sat up, one hand clutching his ribs. "Kanda, stop! It's Lavi..."

_"This_ isn't Lavi," Kanda said, preparing for another swing. Lavi smirked and raised his dagger up in response.

Kanda swung repeatedly at Lavi, who effortlessly blocked his attacks with his dagger. Lavi swung at Kanda, who lifted his sword the block the attack. As Kanda blocked the attack, Lavi pressed his other hand against Kanda's chest. As Lavi's hand touched his chest some sort of force struck Kanda. Kanda slid about ten feet backwards before falling forward to one knee, the wind knocked out of him.

"Kanda.." Lenalee whispered, standing up.

Allen stood beside Lenalee. "Since when could Lavi..."

Lavi ran past them and around the corner. Allen and Lenalee ran after him, Lenalee stopping quickly to help Kanda up. The three of them turned the corner. Lavi was gone. They looked around for Lavi for a long time. Lavi watched them from above, standing on the roof of a building. As they walked away, Lavi turned in the opposite direction and walked away. Pulling up his hood, he sighed.

"I'm sorry, Lavi, but I'm taking control for awhile."


	7. Chapter Six

By the time Allen woke up, Kanda was already awake. He was sitting on his own bed, holding his sword in his hands. Kanda seemed to have just been examining the blade, but the sight of the Japanese wielding a weapon while Allen was sleeping still made him nervous. Though relations between them seemed to be getting somewhat better, Allen still remember the times Kanda has tried to kill him.

Allen slowly sat up in his bed, wincing at the pain in his ribs. Kanda glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. "Does it still hurt, Beansprout?"

"A little," Allen said, staring at Kanda. Was he actually concerned for him?

Kanda tossed something at Allen. The white-haired boy caught it and examined it."Drink it. Komui gave it to me to numb pain."

"Thank you, Kanda," Allen said, drinking the strange liquid. He didn't exactly trust Kanda, but doubt he would poison him or anything with Lenalee being in the next room.

"Shut up, Beansprout. I didn't do it for you," Kanda snapped. "I just didn't want to hear you complain all day."

_Ah, there's the Kanda I'm used to._ Allen laughed, causing Kanda to glare at him. "Uh, sorry..."

Kanda sheathed his sword and placed it on the bed before facing Allen. "The person we saw last night... that wasn't Lavi."

"What do you mean?" Allen asked after swallowing the liquid Kanda gave him. "It looked just like him."

"No, it didn't," Kanda said quietly. "I saw the look on his face. He was different... someone else."

"Lavi attacked me before," Allen said, lowering his voice. "He didn't seem like himself then either. Road...she said that it was his...true self. Maybe-"

"No, stop!" Neither of them noticed Lenalee watching them from the doorway until she shouted at them. They both turned whirled around to look at her. "Stop talking!"

"Lenalee..." Allen whispered. He knew how sensitive Lenalee was about that subject. Allen had suggested it before... That the Lavi that tried to kill Allen before was the real Lavi. She cried for hours, telling him that he was wrong... that Lavi was Lavi, not the Bookman that they encountered.

"It's not the same," she said, walking into the room. "Road wasn't there this time...and Lavi was different then he was that time too..."

"There were some differences," Allen admitted, he looked at Kanda. "He was different at the Ark, right Kanda?"

"I wasn't there," Kanda said angrily, narrowing his grey eyes at Allen.

"Oh, right-You were dead. I forgot," Allen said quickly, remembering Kanda's sacrifice. He forced the others to leave him to fight the Noah of Wrath. After he killed the Noah, that part of the Ark was destroyed along with Kanda, who was too injured to escape. After Allen and Lenalee

"Anyways," Allen said, ignoring Kanda's heated glare, "Lavi had a strange tattoo on his face at the Ark. It wasn't there last night... but his eye was blue."

"How does that mean anything?" Kanda asked.

"And Lavi held back last night," Lenalee said before Allen could yell at Kanda."He could had easily killed you, Allen."

"He wouldn't have done that at the Ark," Allen agreed with a nod. "But if that isn't Lavi, or the person who attacked me at the Ark, then who is it?"

...

_Why does this have to be so difficult?_ Deak walked through the forest, angrily swatting away shrubs and thorns that grasped at his clothes and hair. After confronting the Exorcists, Deak snuck into an empty house and slept there for the night. In the morning he snuck out and left town. _All Lavi had to do was follow my directions without getting caught by the Exorcists. And what did he do? He literally ran into one of them... his best friend. Now I have to finish this. _

After fighting the Exorcists, he packed the dagger into his bag. Until he accomplished his mission, the dagger would remain unsheathed. It was nice being in control of Lavi's body, but he knew he didn't have much time. If he left Lavi in his own mind for too long, then he would lose himself. Deak was barely able to save Lavi last time and he wasn't sure if he could manage to do it again, not until he regained all of his powers.

But Deak was so close. He had a good sense of direction and knew where he was going. As long as he didn't encounter any trouble, he should have been able to reach the estate by nighttime. He didn't think he would see those Exorcists again and doubted he would come across a Noah in the middle of no where, but he could always encounter a random group of Akuma. Or worse, Bookman could find him.

Deak gritted his teeth. _If only Lavi knew... I would have told him, but I knew he would never believe me. Lavi wouldn't have long before he ended up like me... he was becoming too human. That's why Lavi had to leave the Order. That's why Lavi needed to find the Noah Family. That's why I need to find Road... _

Deak stopped walking. He was no longer in the forest now, but standing in a field. The tall golden grass around him swayed in the soft breeze that gently ruffled his hair and rustled his cloak. The breeze became a gust and Deak closed his eye. As the wind dispersed, Deak opened his eye, finding himself somewhere else...

_Deak looked around at the field. He couldn't see far, because the grass was suddenly much taller than him. Someone was walking in front of him, their brown cloak flowing behind him. He was talking to Deak. _

_"...The back history is the history of those whose stories are not told, or the truth that is omitted..." _

_Bookman. It had been many years since Deak had heard that voice, but he still recognized it clear as day. He curled his fists, a feeling of anger overcoming him. He took a deep breath and told himself to relax, that this was only a memory. He let the memory take over him... _

_Bookman stopped walking and looked back at him. Deak took a few steps forward until he was standing just a foot behind the old man. Deak was just a child then, his head almost reaching Bookman's shoulder. _

_"You will record those for now on, understood?" _

_"Yes," Deak said, nodding quickly. He looked around at the field, a feeling of excitement overcoming him. "I get to know things that no one else will. That's why I am going to become the next Bookman." _

_"Good, Deak," Bookman said. "I have faith in you. You'll succeed where the others before you failed. You are the 48th." _

After the wind blew and dispersed again, Deak opened his eye. His eye had changed colors, to the color of melted gold. Deak slowly blinked several times, the eye returning to its previous blue color. He sighed and continued walking, reminding himself that he couldn't let his memories consume him.


	8. Chapter Seven

_"Lavi...can't you hear my voice?"_

_Allen wraps his arms around Lavi and pulls him into a tight embrace. The Bookman heir doesn't push him away, which Allen takes as a good sign. _

_He weakly rests his head against Lavi's shoulder. "Here we are, Lavi... The only ones who can save the world... are us. Don't you remember what Krory told us? Do you remember Kanda's sacrifice? He died for us! And Lenalee...Lenalee who values us more than the world is crying!"_

_Lavi punches Allen in the stomach, preventing him from saying any more. Allen opens his mouth in a gasp, but no sound comes out. Lavi pulls away from him and grasps him by the front of his shirt. Allen pants and coughs up blood as Lavi lifts him into the air with one arm. _

_Allen is far too weak to fight, especially with Lavi like this, so he tries to appeal to him again. "You're my friend, Lavi. In my short time at the Order, you've become my closest friend."_

_"You aren't my friend." Lavi's voice is as cold as ice and causes much more pain to Allen than any kick or punch ever could._

_"Wh-what?" Allen asks, his voice nearly breaking. He weakly opens his eyes to look at Lavi. Just to see him throw another punch at him. This punch is harder than the others, slamming him into the wall and nearly driving him through it._

_"Stop!" Lenalee is shouting somewhere in the background. "Road, stop this!"_

_"Don't you get it?" Road asks, her purple eyes flaring. The Noah of Dreams smiles at Lavi as he picks up his hammer. "This is the true Lavi."_

_"I had never once thought of you as a friend," Lavi says to Allen, who lies on the ground in front of him, a bright red seal appearing on the ground below him. As he speaks, the seal emits a bright red light. "I am the heir of the Bookman Clan, nothing else."_

Allen awakes with a jump and looks around. He is still sitting on the train. With a sigh of relief, he closes his eyes again.

After encountering Lavi, the Exorcists rushed to grab a train to the closest town, certain that they would see their friend again. Allen told Lenalee and Kanda to sit together, that he wanted some time alone.

He is still shaken by his encounter with his best friend. At first he generally seemed like Lavi, the one Allen knew. The one Allen is trying so hard to find. Then he changed. He looked at Allen as if he was a stranger to him. He held a blade to his throat!

The whole encounter brought Allen nightmares and drove him to recall memories that he has tried so hard to forget.

Though he will never admit it, he is questioning his faith in Lavi. Is Lavi really the friendly, outgoing eighteen year old boy Allen thinks he is? The one that always falls in love with every girl they encounter? The one who is always either eating or sleeping? The one who always drawls on Allen's face and braids Kanda's hair while they are sleeping? The one who dared to fight Tyki Mikk, the Noah of Pleasure, when he claimed to have killed Allen?

Or is Lavi the cold, emotionless Bookman who attacked him at Noah's Ark? The one Road referred to as his 'true' self? The one who claimed to never have thought of him as a friend? The one who used his anti-Akuma hammer against Allen? The one who was just moments away from killing him before the other Lavi took over and nearly killed himself?

There is some part of Allen that believes that the Lavi at the Ark, the Lavi who attacked him the other night, and his best friend are three different people.

Lenalee made a good point when they were at the inn. Lavi could have easily killed Allen, and maybe the others too, but he held back. He only fought enough to get away and to stop them from following him.

Allen decides that whoever is influencing Lavi now doesn't want to hurt them. They have some other goal, something else driving them forward. They must have some sort of connection to his best friend.

Maybe another side of Lavi, one that has been hidden, suppressed deep within him all this time.

Maybe that part of him is the opposite of the one that attacked Allen, the light side to his dark side.

Or maybe Allen is just being too hopeful.

...

Lenalee stares at Kanda, who appears to have fallen asleep. His eyes have been closed for awhile and now a peaceful expression replaces his usual scowl.

The Chinese girl can only recall seeing him so peaceful a few times, usually when they are meditating together, but she has to admit when he does, he looks...beautiful.

When his face is relaxed, he really does look like a 'pretty boy' as Allen and Lavi would tease him. His long blue-tinted black hair is let down out of its usual ponytail and he has taken off his uniform jacket so he is just wearing a muscle shirt.

Her eyes are instantly drawn to the black tattoo that spreads his chest and shoulder, standing out against his pale skin. It is one of the many mysterious things about Kanda.

He had that tattoo for a long as she could remember. She is certain that it is somehow connected to his immortality. The strange black markings always seem to spread when he is injured, always returning to normal when he healed.

Kanda stirs slightly. "Why are you staring at me?"

His sleepy voice startles Lenalee, who nearly falls out of her seat. "I'm sorry, Kanda!"

"Stop apologizing," he snaps, crossing his arms across his chest.

"E-Excuse me?" Lenalee stutters, a nervous expression on her face.

"You're too strong of a women to apologize so much," he says, the ghost of a smile tracing over his lips.

"You think I'm strong?" she asks quietly, a frown appearing on her face. Weak is the first word that came to her mind when she thinks of herself.

When her friends needed her most, in the battle against the Noah, her Innocence wouldn't activate. She couldn't fight, she couldn't help, just watch as her friends were being hurt.

"If you were weak, then the Black Order would have fallen," Kanda simply replies, his eyes traveling to her ankles. "You took a risk that saved many people. "

Lenalee falls silent, her eyes traveling to the blood-red circlets around her ankles. She was with Lavi in the infirmary when the Noah Family attacked the Order. The Bookman heir was still weak from fighting Allen at the Ark and Lenalee's Innocence was removed from her body. When she heard that the Order was in serious danger, she went to the battle and forcibly resynchronized with her Innocence.

She only had a ten percent chance of successfully synchronizing with the Innocence. If synchronization had failed, then the Innocence would have killed her. The synchronization caused her to bleed from two cross-shaped wounds on her ankles and from the blood her Innocence, a pair of boots, had reformed around her legs. With her newly evolved Innocence, Lenalee fought and helped save the Order.

With a smile, Lenalee gently touches one of the blood-red crystal rings around her ankles. "Thank you, Kanda."

...

_Where am I?_

I open my eyes and look around at my surroundings. I don't recognize the strange looking room around me. I sit at in a tall red chair around a large red and purple striped table.

Empty chairs identical to mine surround the long table. Picture frames hang from the nonexistent purple walls of the room. I squint my eyes, trying to get a good look of the pictures.

"Pay attention!" an annoyingly familiar voice shouts, startling me.

"Damn! What was that for?" I curse as someone punches my arm. I turn around to see whoever just punched me. "...Bookman?"

The Old Man looks...well _old_, but a lot younger than I remember him. "How many times do I have to tell you to act professional? We're about to meet our new allies, Deak."

"Deak?" I repeat the name quietly, knitting my brow.

_No way..._

"Did you forget your own name?" Bookman asks with a short laugh.

_This can't be right._

"No, I'm sorry," I quickly apologize. "I'm just..."

_Am I in..._

"Nervous? I understand." Bookman starts writing in the journal he's holding. "After all, today is the day we meet the Noah Family."

_Deak's Memories?_


End file.
